dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 1
Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou 4-koma Anthology (モンスター娘のいる日常 4コマアンソロジー Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō Yonkoma Ansorojī) Volume 1, also known as Monster Musume: I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 1, is the first volume of a compilation of 4koma comics created by professional and amateur artists that have been submitted as fan-parodies of the Monster Musume characters and universe. While the initial comics were presented on the manga's official website, they were later collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Tokuma Shoten in Japan and translated for an English release by Seven Seas Entertainment. Volume one was released in Japan by Tokuma Shoten on the 12th, August 2015, and translated and released for English audiences by Seven Seas Entertainment on the 19th, May 2016. __TOC__ Chapters Title: An Apt Pupil (P01) Artist: 221 (tsutsuichi) ( , Karibanizumu circle) Plot: Invited to a office party by Ms Smith as a means to curb her shyness and self-consciousness over her eye, Manako goes to Kimihito for advice on how to conduct herself. |} |} Title: Caught on Camera (P17) Artist: Cool-kyō Shinja ( , , ) Plot: Papi discovers a VHS tape of a report conducted by Ms Smith over how many times Kimihito fondles breasts in one day. |} |} Title: Never-Ending Titillation (P25) Artist: ennorei (Masochist High circle) Plot: Centorea experiences trouble as her breasts begin getting larger. |} |} Title: Home Alone with Manako (P35) Artist: Tottari-saQ ( , Kyōkai Senjō no Limbo) Plot: As Kimihito takes Centorea, Miia, Lala and Rachnera to hospital, Smith elects to have Manako babysit Papi while Kimihito is absent from the house. |} |} Title: Being Dirty Does Not Suit You (P49) Artist: kurokawa otogi (Otogi no Kuni no Soapland circle) Plot: After a near disastrous incident with a bath bomb, Kimihito attempts to help Meroune overcome her issues with soap and shampoo. |} |} Title: Hanging with Rachnee-san (P59) Artist: aruse yuushi (Chapedizo circle) Plot: The residents of the Kurusu House play with some traditional toys. |} |} Title: The Feminine Wiles of the Monster Girls (P69) Artist: SHIRAHA MATO ( ) Plot: A look in the daily activities of the Monster Musume. |} |} Title: Is Your Boyfriend Jailbait?! (P79) Artist: stealth kaigyou (SlapStickStrike circle) Plot: When Kimihito is de-aged to a child, the house residents scramble to find a solution to bring him back to his original, more legal, age. |} |} Title: Is That How It Works? (P89) Artist: 7010 (naoto) (insert art for light novels and card games) Plot: Kimihito learns about some monster girl quirks. |} |} Title: Monster Girl Meals (P95) Artist: kanemaki thomas (Niku drill circle) Plot: Kimihito and his house guests have a discussion over liminal species eating habits. |} |} Title: Cultural Awareness Through Gaming! (P103) Artist: kenkoucross (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Plot: Two brief comics on the girls playing video games. |} |} Title: Monster Girl 4-Koma Theater (P107) Artist: U-temo ( ) Plot: Several 4-Koma on monster musume antics. |} |} Title: Everyday Life with Ghosts (P121) Artist: jingaimodoki (clip art for industry magazines and manga volumes) Plot: The Kurusu House residents discuss the existence of ghosts and the afterlife. |} |} Title: UNNAMED (P133) Artist: SHAKE-O ( )(Volume 1 cover) Plot: Two short skits about singing in the bath and Manako taking an eye exam. |} |} Gallery File:1463894244747.jpg File:Feild cera.jpg File:Bed Miia.jpg File:Pool papi.jpg Trivia *The first volume came with 3 collector's post cards. *Yonkoma manga (4コマ漫画, "four cell manga", or 4-koma for short) is a comic-strip format that generally consists of gag comic strips within four panels of equal size ordered from top to bottom. It is the preferred format for newspaper comics. Category:Products Category:Fandom